(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flash synchronization means for electric shutters and more particularly to improvements in an X-class synchronization contact means.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There is known an X-class flash synchronization controlling system in an electric shutter wherein is used a synchronization contact operated at the same time as the passing of an electric current to an electromagnet is cut off to start a shutter closing motion. In this kind of conventional system, such disadvantages as in the following are caused in practice. That is to say, by the chattering of a current source switch in an initial step of a camera release operation or by the switching of a switch in an exposure warning step, there will be caused a phenomenon that an electromagnet once placed in a current passing state will have the passing of the current momentarily cut off. At this time, a synchronization contact may operate and a fashing means may accidentally ignite before the shutter is opened.